


baseball boys

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Hence the title, M/M, bill is a gay disaster, bill is not, sorry the title is so bad i couldn't think of anything else, stan is really flirty for some reason, stan is really good at it, they both play baseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Bill had to do at least one sport before graduating so he chose baseball. Did he think it would bring him face to face with the love of his life? Absolutely not.





	baseball boys

Bill didn’t know the first thing about baseball. But here he was, in the outfield, in the championship game. If it was up to him, he would be at home playing video games with Richie. But in order to graduate he needed to play at least one sport. So he chose baseball, how hard could it be? 

 

The answer: extremely hard. On the first day of practice, he had realized that he was horribly underprepared. He had only brought a mit and a bat. At the sight of all these  _ slightly _ ripped guys Bill froze. How in hell was he supposed to keep up with them, they could probably run a mile in the time it took Bill to run around the diamond. 

 

Over the season, Bill improved. Don’t let that fool you, he was not  _ good _ at the sport in any capacity but he could throw, catch and bat so it was a win for him. His team, The Derry Diehards, had made it to the championship and knowing that Bill would do them no good in the infield he was stuck in left outfield. 

 

The game had been going good, they were tied with the other team from Castle Rock. Bill hadn’t done much of anything because most of the time the other team had hit to the right and he was dead last on the batting order. 

 

It was towards the very end of the game that it all fell apart. Castle Rock needed one more home run to win the game. Bill was getting ready to  _ look _ intimidating when he looked the batter up and down. And immediately went into Gay Panic. 

 

He was probably 5’10 and, even from the outfield, Bill could see his stormy grey eyes staring down the pitcher. He had golden brown curls erupting from his helmet and falling into his face. And, for once in his life, Bill thanked god for baseball pants cause  _ goddamn!  _

 

Bill was so zoned out he barely heard the crack of the bat as the ball was sent flying. In his direction. He was so dumbfounded by this gorgeous specimen of a human being that he couldn’t move. Distantly he heard his coach screaming at him to catch the ball but he couldn’t. He was enamored with this guy. Bill could see his curls bounce from under his helmet and his eyes light up with a fiery passion.   
  
“DENBROUGH EYES OFF HIS ASS AND ON THE BALL!” Bill heard someone scream as he broke free from the strangers spell and looked up to see the ball, hurdling down at him and naturally he did the first thing that came to mind. Move.   
  
He dodged to the right and missed the ball. It landed on the ground next to him but his mind went blank. What was he supposed to do? _Oh shit throw it._   
  
He scrambled down and grabbed the ball before launching it through the air. However it was too late as it had barely reached the second base man as the batter ran through home plate.   
  
In the crowd he heard a mix of shouts. Some were from fans of Castle Rock and the team themselves all chanting “Stanley! Stanley!” The rest were from Derry fans, most yelling at Bill for missing the ball.   
  
Ashamed, he walked in ignoring the coach and went to his car.   
  
“Hey wait a minute!” Bill whirled around and standing there was the cute guy who cost him the catch. “Oh you're much cuter than I thought you’d be.” The other boy said which caused Bill to turn the color of a cherry tomato. 

 

Bill couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. Without the batting helmet this guy was  _ so  _ pretty and cute. He had golden brown curls, illuminated by the morning sunlight, that were tucked into a baseball cap but still fell into his face. Up close, his eyes were a deep shade of grey with hints of green. His cheeks were red and flushed, presumably from running around the diamond. He had a smooth smile that Bill instantly fell in love with. 

 

“Oh- I, uh, hi?” Bill stuttered out completely stricken by the mysterious stranger that his gay ass couldn’t even form a word. 

 

“You’re that outfielder, right? The one that missed the ball?” 

 

Bill looked down, embarrassed. “Yup, that’s me.” 

 

“I heard what your coach said.” 

 

_ Oh God! Oh Shit! OH FUCK!  _ “I, uh, I wasn’t, I mean, you have a very nice, no, I was distracted, not by you but by, uh..” Bill was so mortified by this situation that he wanted to launch himself into the sun. Here was this amazingly cute boy who was accusing Bill of staring at his ass. 

 

“Oh my god, you are adorable. I’m Stanley Uris, and I’m flattered that you lost the game to stare at my ass.” 

 

“Bill Denbrough, and I wasn’t staring at your ass. I was staring at your cute face.” Now it was Stan’s turn to blush. His cheeks turned a shade of pink that sent Bill’s heart flying. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Bill. Lemme take a guess, this is your first time playing baseball?” Stan raised an eyebrow. 

 

“That obvious, huh? I needed to do a sport in order to graduate and it was either this or football.” 

 

“I can’t imagine you playing football.” 

 

“I’d be going home in a full body cast.” Bill joked which made Stan laugh. He had a cute laugh and at this point Bill’s heart was so in love he could barely breathe.    
  
“We should hang out sometime. There’s this great dinner over in Castle Rock that I would live to take you to.”    
  
“I would love that.” Bill responded as off in the distance he heard some yell ‘Stanley come over for the picture!’    
  
“Oh I have to go, but can I have your phone for a sec?” Stan held out his hand which puzzled Bill until he realized that Stan was putting in his number.    
  
He handed over his phone to Stan and watched as he punched in his number. “You should call me sometime.” He smiled before running off.    
  
Bill looked down at his phone to see his newest contact.    
  
_  Cute Batter With the Great Ass  _ _   
_ __   
  



End file.
